All Over You: Juderman
by EClareObsession
Summary: Spiederman had lived in New York for a couple of years. But what happens when he comes back to Canada to find that Jude is single? ONE SHOT SONG FANFIC: Juderman Jude and Spiederman


ONE SHOT/SONG FAN FICTION: A juderman song, one shot fan fiction. **BTW: I changed the last line of the song so it goes along!!** Song: "All Over You" By The Spill Canvas

**_Yeah he's a looker,  
but I really think it's  
guts that matter most._**

My name is Vincent Spiederman, call me Spiederman. I once was in love with a girl named Jude Harrison. We broke up 3 years ago, we were in Canada, but after the breakup I left Canada and now am in New York city. The last I heard of Jude is that she and Quincy are engaged, don't know if it's true though. One favorite thing about Jude is that she always told me I had looks, and guts, the two best qualities

**_I displayed them for you,_**

I always proved to her that I had guts. Like this one time that I went naked around my neighborhood, good night in jail. But I'd do anything for Jude. We had lots of fun together, too many memories. 

**_strewn out about from coast to coast._**

We went touring together, my band, The Spiederman Mind Explosion, ended up being her band. I loved being on tour with Jude she was so much fun. The sad part of my life right now is that I'm sitting in my apartment all by myself in New York...and I could be in Canada winning Jude's heart back. But I know Tommy will always behold her heart, and if I had her heart ... I would treat it so damn good

**_I am easily make believe,  
just dress me up in what you want me to be._**

I would do anything for Jude, I would go undercover just to find out who was spreading rumors about her. There was this one time when this girl was spreading rumors about her; stuff like she lip sings, and it's not really her voice. So Jude made me dress up like a girl and go in the girl's bathroom and see if the girl was the one spreading shit about her. And I ended up doing it. And the sad part is, people didn't notice that I was actually a dude

**_I'll take back what I've  
been saying for quite some  
time now._**

Even though I live in New York, and she lives in Canada, I still embarrass her. Last week I was drunk and told the press that Shay got her pregnant, which is completely untrue. But give me a break, I was drunk!

**_I gotta feel you in my bones again,_**

I miss the feeling of Jude when she was around. When she'd walk in the room everything would feel electric. She bought the best feeling into a room. She also bought the best smell, I loved her perfume. 

_**I'm all over you.**_

I think I'm over Jude, and I hope I am. I am sick of missing her, because every time I see a blonde headed girl I call her Jude. 

**_I'm not over you._**

But...I can't lie..I am not over Jude Harrison. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. && I am not over her. I wish I was...

**_I wanna taste y_****_ou one more time again,_**

I wish I could kiss her again. God, she was the best. I loved her and I miss her

**_I'm all over you, I'm not over you_**

I wonder if she still thinks of me. If she did I'd be back in Canada in a minute

**_In my daydreams, in my sleep,  
infatuation turning into disease._**

Lately I have dreamed about Jude a lot, and it's always the same one, in it we are at a restaurant and we bump into each other, and we make some stupid conversation about monkeys, then we kiss. I know, it's pretty weird, but when I see her in my dreams...it's like I'm in heaven

**_You could cure me, see all  
you have to do now  
is please try, g_****_ive it your best shot and try._**

Have you ever thought that maybe everything you've been doing wasn't good enough? That's how I felt with Jude. It felt like she didn't try, and I was the only one giving effort. But who knows...maybe I'm wrong

**_All I'm asking for is love,  
but you never seem to have enough._**

Whenever we'd be around Quincy, it'd seemed like she only loved him. Her heart wasn't big enough to fit me and Tommy...so I ended up dumping her. After we broke up we started to stop talking. After a month of no talking, i finally came to her and started to rekindle our friendship. 

**_I gotta feel you in my bones again,_**

I miss Jude dearly, and still write little pathetic love songs, now and then. It seems like making music about her is something that calms me. Like the first week I left I couldn't stop thinking of her...so I made over 9 songs. All about how much i missed, or loved her...obsessive much?

**_I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you_**

I guess I never really forgot about Jude. She always stayed planted in my brain and heart, I just wish that I was planted in hers too

**_I wanna taste you one more time again,_**

I remember our first kiss. God, it was amazing. It was drizzling rain, and Jude was searching through the garbage to find this air freshener that I had made her. After she found it, we had a small conversation...and then...it just happened, we kissed. It was one of the best kisses I've ever experienced..Scratch that..I mean it was the best kiss I've ever experienced.

**_I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you._**

For the past years that I've been gone, I tried, and tried to meet new girls. I've gone on more then 400 dates...and I never found anyone as close as Jude, and by the way, all the girls I tried to date had blonde wavy hair..ironic, ain't it?

**_This life is way too short  
to get caught up in all this stuff  
when I just want you to love me back,_**

I just noticed something..I am on a plane...Wait what the hell!? Why in the world would I be on a plane. I saw a flight attendant walk by..

"Excuse me" I said, and she stopped and looked at me

"Yes, sir" She replied

"Uhm, where am I going?" I asked, sounding like a compete idiot!

"Canada" The attendant told me. 

"How much longer?" I asked again

"10 minutes, or maybe longer. I'll inform you if any times change" The flight attendant answered, and then walked passed me. 

**_Why can't you just love me back?_**

Wow..I'm going back to Canada. Shit, I'm going to have to face all those mad faces...what am I going to do!? 

**_Why can't you just love me back?  
(why can't you, why can't you)_**

10 minutes passed pretty damn fast, Soon enough i was walking off the plane. When i arrived I got my bags and whistled for a taxi. 

**_Why can't you just love me _****_back?  
(why can't you, why can't you)_**

Finally, a taxi stopped and I put my bags in the trunk. I got into the backseat and gave the driver the address to G-Major, well I think I did, i kind of remember the address, I hope I gave him the right one ...

**_Why can't you just love me back?  
(why can't you, why can't you)_**

I took my cell out and started to text, the cab driver said it'd be a ten or fifteen minute ride, so I kept myself busy. 

**_I gotta feel you in my bones again,_**

"Hey, dude..I'm in Canada" I texted Wally

**_I'm all over you._**

After a minute or two, Wally called

"You're back!?" He yelled

"Shhh! I want to suprise everyone! Don't screw this, Jackass" I joked "Is Jude at G-Major?" I asked

"Yeah, she's sipping her coffee and reading a magazine" Wally answered, sounding like a news reporter. 

**_I'm not over you_**

"Are her and Tommy engaged?" I asked nervously. Scared of the answer. 

"Nope, they broke up last week, and it ended with Tommy leaving and Jude crying.." Wally answered

"The usual" i replied. Every time they had a relationship it ended with Tommy leaving, and Jude crying.

_**I wanna taste you one more time again,**_

"Yeah" Wally replied.

"How is everyone" I asked. I was full of questions!

"Well, Kyle and I have been completely bored without you...and everyone is exactly the same. Karma is still a bitch" Wally told me. Ha, I remember Karma. And Wally was right, she was a complete bitch!

"Ha, obviously dude" I replied

**_I'm all over you_**.

"Well, I'm like a block away, soo...be ready!" I told Wally

"Me and Kyle will wait outside!" He sounded pretty damn excited. Dude, I could not wait to see Wally and Kyle .. SME will be reunited 

**_I'm not over you._**

I stepped out of the taxi and saw Kyle and Wally. They looked EXACTLY the same. So did I, I had not changed one thing about my look.

"DUDE!" Kyle yelled. We all dude hugged

**_This life is way too short  
to get caught up and all mixed up  
when I just want you to love me back,_**

Soon, I saw a blonde haired girl walk out. It was Jude, I could tell she looked EXACTLY the same

"Spied" She said, then she dropped her coffee. Her face turned red, I loved when she was embarrassed, she'd looked adorable!

**_why can't you just love me back?_**

"Hey Dude...Jude" I replied. She ran up and hugged me. We hugged for what seemed like forever. We didn't let go. 

"God, I missed you" She told me. 

"I missed you too" I replied. We stopped hugging but kept our arms wrapped around each other

"You here to stay?" She asked sounding anxious. She seemed like a little kid. 

"Of course .. I ain't the dude that would leave again.." I answered. She gave me her thousand dollar smile.

"Ooh really ... you single?" She asked awkwardly, she looked so adorable. 

"Yep..you?" I asked, she started to blush

"I am as single as a damn bird!" She answered. I had to laugh at that. 

**_Why won't you just love me back?_**

"Ha, sounds good...how's life?" I asked her again. 

"Good..you?" She asked back

"Bad" I replied.

"Why?" She asked 

"I missed someone so badly..." I replied obviously referring to her!

"Who?" She anxiously asked

"She has blonde hair" I told her, seeing if she was smart enough to catch on

"Sadie?" She sadly asked. Of course she wasn't smart enough! I started to laugh a bit

"Not exactly..." I replied

"Then who?" She asked

"You" I told her, she smiled and...we kissed. 

**_I guess you do love me back_**


End file.
